


Of First Kisses and Bored Staff

by Eternal_Kizuna



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fanta!, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, NGTV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Kizuna/pseuds/Eternal_Kizuna
Summary: NGTV staff get bored. Jin has to put his life on the line for their entertainment and in the meantime universe proves there's just no justice in the world for him.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 8





	Of First Kisses and Bored Staff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YooLeeAna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooLeeAna/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the loveliest and kindest person ever aka my awesome friend a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶l̶m̶a̶t̶e̶ Yools! Thank you so much for always being there, listening to my never-ending rants and helping me out of them! Lol ^_^
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this little gift as much as Kame enjoys teasing Jin :P
> 
> Happy birthday, girl! (*¯︶¯*)
> 
> (Ps. Sorry I always spam your dm. I just can't help it *hides*)
> 
> ☆~☆~☆~☆
> 
> This was basically not planned to be this long. I have no idea how those extra 3k words happened lol but hope you don't get bored in the middle ^_^;  
> Also I based m̶y̶ ̶d̶e̶l̶u̶s̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ my ideas on Vol.1.5 of NGTV×TAKERU. You can watch it below for context.
> 
> https://youtu.be/k5bHbJ5_Ibk
> 
> Enjoy =)

Jin's staff are nice people. They may be a little careless at times but generally they know what they do. Jin personally auditioned them and made sure they are capable, professional and of course trustworthy.  
  
It never even once occurred Jin to take un-trollness and obedience into account when he smiled at the guys and let them in, in his newly-established company many years ago.  
  
Now, staring at his phone blankly, reading the responses he got to his request, Jin highly regrets his naivety.  
  
"Sorry Akanishi-san but now that others have seen it already we can't change anything"  
  
"It's just a game. Please use your usual ways to approach it, Akanishi-san"  
  
"Good luck, boss"  
  
It is the last reply that is killing Jin. If he's the so called *boss* here then why on earth they don't do as he asked and change this damn topic they come up with for this silly game?  
  
'First kiss'  
  
The word shines annoyingly on the PC screen, giving him headache every single time he looks at it. Jin politely asked them for a change when he first found out what they're going to talk about. He lured them. He threatened them. He fucking pleaded them but in the end they just gave him this "Good luck, boss" and logged out of the group chat.  
  
Seriously what's with them choosing this sensitive subject from all the words in the world? It's just a game. They could find something way simpler and be done with it. Why does it have to be their damn first kiss? He is really coming to believe that those clowns of staff he employed actually take pleasure from watching him suffer. Now seriously.  
  
He whines internally and makes a mental note to look for new _unsadistic_ staff after this ends when Takeru volunteers to add to his misery.  
  
"Well, what about us saying a word related to the image we have in mind about this term? One by one. But don't say something too obvious, ok?" Takeru announces and everyone nods their agreement.  
  
Great. Just what Jin needed right now.  
  
Okay. So maybe he was not able to change it but he still can choose not to talk about it, right? No one in the world can force him to do something if he doesn't want to, after all.  
  
With that decision in mind, Jin joins the other three, Takeru, Ryo and Takayuki as they talk about their own experiences.  
  
"Bittersweet" Takeru describes, to which Jin silently disagrees because while anyone else's first kiss could be described like that, Jin's experience was anything but bittersweet. Awkward maybe can sum it up much better. Awkward and a little bit unexpected, now that he thinks about it.  
  
When it happened, Jin was embarrassed, flushed and at a loss for words but nothing about that felt bittersweet to him really. He just never expected his first kiss to happen that soon.  
  
But instead of "Awkward" or "unexpected" or any other reply he could give, "I don't recall it that much" is what his mind comes up with when he's asked. Because it is neither the place nor the time to talk about how exactly he felt about his first ever experience of touching someone else's lips. More importantly, he won't say a word about it. That's the rule.  
  
But the truth is, he remembers it. Pretty well actually.  
  
How is he supposed to forget those soft lips, those small hands caressing his cheekbones, those expectant eyes staring at him afterwards? Even if he wants to forget, there's this daily reminder that makes sure Jin will never be able to. Both about his first kiss and some other few first experiences he'd rather keep to himself.  
  
They go on with chatting. He throws in something about Kanji and writing styles and wishes it's enough to gain others' trust in him indicating he's not the one odd out and thanks to that they're back on solid ground for a while.  
  
Just for a while though because you can't breathe in peace once Takeru turns on his detective mode. He, once again, shows his dedication to the game inventor when he suggests a new idea.  
  
"I suppose everyone must have some memories about this word, right? We can talk about them."  
  
There. Jin regrets another life choice he made.  
  
"I don't have though" he tries.  
  
"You really don't remember anything?" Takeru asks in that mind-reading almost like I-can-see-through-your-soul tone of his and Jin acts innocent when he replies back "Maybe it was not that memorable, you know" and shrugs but even before he ends his sentence he can sense how this single statement will cost him later.  
  
Later when this video gets published.... He shivers slightly at the thought alone. Maybe he should've worded it better. It sounds kind of offensive this way.  
  
But at least he's not on Takeru's radar anymore. Clinging to the achievements he's got at the moment he decides it's not fair if he gets all the stress and embarrassment so he insists he wants to hear about Takeru's memory. Takeru is so calm about it though unlike what Jin was hoping.  
  
"Mine?" He asks and when Jin nods he begins to think. After a few seconds of a trip down memory lane he says, "Kentucky"  
  
Everyone just burst into laughter right after that. Jin smiles too but not because it's funny mostly because he thinks that's sort of romantic. Going out with your date, tasting the spicy flavor of fried chicken from their mouth, heading home hands in hand. It has an air of adulthood somehow.  
  
It was Fanta for Jin. Grape sweet and sour Fanta Jin was sure he'd definitely throw up if his tongue ever makes connection with it, at first. But surprisingly enough, it turned out to taste good. It felt so natural. So youthful and immature but still so good.  
  
He didn't admit it to anyone but back then he kept trying each and every new flavor Fanta had to offer to see if it'd give him the same satisfaction the grape flavor did and it didn't take him long to find the answer.  
  
He didn't try it ever again after that day but even now, many years later, he still remembers how it tasted like in his mouth. How weird grape flavor turned into taste like youthful joy.  
  
"Jin, what about you?" Takayuki's voice brings him back to the present. He blinks a couple of times but he doesn't flinch or anything. He has his answer ready. Safe and very smart.  
  
"I seriously don't remember." Jin repeats himself. And as if it was not enough he goes even further completely denying any incident, saying, "I wonder if it happened at all" and puts on a smug look.  
  
It only takes three seconds for him to notice how dumb it was though when Takayuki snorts and Ryo and Takeru are just too kind not to add to his embarrassment more by biting back their smiles.  
  
Jin really considers going offline at that point. He should've done that from the beginning. It's not fair on him here really. He can't both not speak about it and not look stupid at the same time. Keeping secrets is so damn exhausting. How do people manage such things?  
  
Besides if technically speaking, Jin's first kiss might not even pass as a kiss because he was caught off guard. Hell, he was almost deceived. So it's not entirely wrong when he said he doubted it, right? RIGHT?  
  
Maybe his helplessness was showing because he's off the hook now after that brilliant comment of his and Takeru and Co. go investigate Ryo who suspiciously hasn't uttered a word ever since the game started.  
  
It's during bulling-Ryo time that it finally strikes Jin. He finds his rescue out of this situation, in the form of some slimy little fish. Who would've thought attending biology class might actually come in handy back in school days? Not that Jin really paid that much attention though.  
  
"So Ryo is with us then. I'm kind of suspicious about Jin though" Takeru, the big mind declares. Jin is so used to Takeru suspecting him at this point, he just ignores that.  
  
But if he wants to wrap up this sooner, it's his only chance. It's now or never. Jin tells himself.  
  
"Ok wait. Because we have only 30 seconds left..." _and I want to be done with this as soon as possible._ He leaves out that part, "...I think you can find an animal's name in this phrase."  
  
"Why do you only talk about the letters" Takeru can't help but snorts at that. "And that's not even ther---oh or is it?" He suddenly looks up in excitement.  
  
Ha! Jin grins. One point for him.  
  
Takeru can get on his nerves A LOT when they're competing against each other but Jin loves that he gets on fast. He seems to use his brain much more than Jin and he can read people even with his eyes closed, and in any other situation it'd bother Jin to no end but not right now. Not anymore. Because the bell rings. The game ends. He didn't spill even one bean.  
  
Kame will be so proud of him.  
  
☆~☆~☆~☆  
  
"Look Kazu, it really is a piece of cake" says a 16-year-old mushroom-haired Jin as he bends to take his Coke from the worn out vending machine by the street.  
  
"Once you find its tricks, girls will drool over you just with the mere flip of your tongue" he chuckles to himself and pops his drink open to take a sip.  
  
He presses the cool can against his cheeks and sighs as he sits on the bench nearby. It was such a hot day today. He runs a hand through his hair. It's still a little damp. His right ankle aches a bit too after he twisted it....how many times was it? 4? 5?  
  
Aww. Dance practice sucks. Wait. Correct that. Dance practice when the air is hotter than fire and his clothes stick to him as if they are his second skin sucks. It's not like Jin hates it though. He loves what he does now. He loves music. He loves to sing and dance. That's really not a problem. The thing is, he loves summer holidays too. Sweating all day long while his baby brother is eating ice cream lying in front of air cooler was certainly not what Jin had imagined when he handed in his application. Why can't Johnny's Juniors have holidays just like students do in summer, huh? It'd be much more fun that way. He pouts and takes a huge bitter sip.  
  
"So you teach me?" A tiny brunette dorky-looking Kazuya shakes him suddenly, disrupting his train of thoughts.  
  
"What?" Jin looks up dizzily, part of him still daydreaming about ice cream and beach.  
  
"The kiss!" Kazuya says passionately, "I want to become a pro in it." He grins happily and his eyes shine with excitement when he asks again, "Will you teach me?"  
  
Ah. The kiss talk. Right. He promised to teach him this morning somewhere between 3rd and 4th ankle twists.  
  
"I...you know...I said I do...but" Jin stutters, not sure how to word his thoughts. But when his Kazu gives him those big sad puppy eyes he can't really say anything other than "I mean of course"  
  
He really had no other choice anyway. He promised he has to keep it. And seeing that smile on Kazuya's face tells him he did the right choice.  
  
On the other side, relieved by Jin's answer, Kazuya turns back to the vending machine, choosing his drink. Or maybe not. Because Jin seems to be questioning his choice.  
  
"Wait. You really want to buy that?" Jin says when his eyes catch the drink Kazuya is about to pay for. Honestly he never thought people may really want to drink such a thing. He never thought those are even edible.  
  
"Yeah" Kazuya nods. "Why? You want one too?" He asks back curiously.  
  
"Hell no. I'll never even try it. That'd taste weird. You sure you want that?" Jin eyes the violet can like a 5-year-old does a broccoli in his dish. It definitely will taste like cough syrup. Jin makes a face.  
  
But Kazuya pushes the button as he nods. As soon as he sips the first gulp though, he instantly regrets his choice. Not because of grape juice though. Grape juice tastes fine. But now Jin keeps staring at him like he is the broccoli. Or the one eating it, at best.  
  
"Well," he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "how should I start?" He asks, trying to change the topic. In the meantime he slowly puts his drink down. Somewhere out of Jin's view. He is not thirsty anymore.  
  
"Why do you even want to know?" Jin can't suppress the nosy voice inside him. Could it be...  
  
"Ohh don't tell me you found a girlfriend?" He puts his can aside as well. All of a sudden he feels excited.  
  
"What? No...I--" Kazuya shakes his head immediately.  
  
"So why then? Who else can you kiss if you are not dating someone?" Jin frowns a little confusedly. He can't quite see the point here.  
  
"Ah...yes that. You know, I sort of want to ask someone out but...it's kind of.... complicated. Well, let's just say I want to know for future reference?" Kazuya smiles sheepishly.  
  
Jin gives him an amused expression for a few seconds but then he shrugs. He is here to help anyway. But that nosy voice from earlier gets even louder now.   
  
"Fine then. So as I said, it's really easy. First, the basics." He says and his smug face naturally comes out as he goes on.  
  
Beach and holiday long forgotten.  
  
"Where to place your hands. You need to know where exactly your hands are supposed to be before even trying to kiss someone"  
  
"There are many places to put them but since you're asking me, I think the best position is like this", he leans forward and cups Kazuya's face with his palms. His long fingers wrapped around his cheeks.  
  
"This position has an advantage to others because you can touch her cheekbones like this", he softly caresses Kazuya's cheekbones with his thumbs as he explains. Even though his face is so serious as if he's talking about politics or something, Jin's hands touch his face so tenderly Kazuya feels he'd melt on the spot any moment now.  
  
"That is really important, you know. It shows you care about her."  
  
Kazuya nods his head once and silently wonders if this teaching will go on practically like this till the end.  
  
"After that there's eye contact. It's essential too. Many people just close their eyes and do it like that and you know why there are so many break-ups recently? That's the reason. I say it's exactly why couples end up falling out of love after a while."  
  
"Because eyes can speak and when you just close them it's like shutting them up. They can't show their message like that" Jin says with a thoughtful look and who is he to criticize Jin's logic when he's just this close? Kazuya nods again. He puts all his attention in his eyes and stares at Jin's lips.  
  
"So make sure to look at her eyes properly. Lock eyes with her for a few seconds and let her see your determination, got it?"  
  
Oh. It was not lips then? But Kazuya is pretty sure lips play a more important part in a kiss than eyes.  
  
"Do we even get to the actual kissing?" He thinks out loud, which turns out to be a terribly wrong move because suddenly Jin pulls away, pouting.  
  
"I'm telling you the most important parts. The secret tricks. You won't be a good kisser with this attitude. Now, do you want to learn or not?" Jin scolds him, still frowning and pursing his lips in disapproval. Those pouty lips only weaken Kazuya's self-control though. Can they please get to the main part faster?  
  
"Ok ok ok so what next?" Kazuya hurries to say. Jin eyes him suspiciously for a while as if to search for any sign of disinterest but he doesn't find one so he continues.  
  
"The final part is your head. It'd be really embarrassing, right? I mean if you accidentally head-butt her."  
  
"So?" Kazuya can't help but let his impatience show a little bit. They've discussed the basics more than enough already.  
  
"So you get closer about...5 cms..."  
  
Jin leans in a bit more as he says. His hands are back around Kazuya's face. He can practically feel Jin's breath on his face at this point.  
  
"...and tilt your head like 15 degrees to the side..."  
  
Despite what Jin just taught him a minute ago, Kazuya shuts his eyes close. He can almost feel his lips touching Jin's. Just a little closer, just a little bit more...  
  
"...and that's it."  
  
Jin lets go of him.  
  
What the....  
  
He blinks his eyes open, utterly confused. They didn't even get there yet!  
  
"You skipped the most important part." He points out, staring at Jin in disbelief, "What was all this fuss about if you weren't going to teach me how to actually _kiss_ in the end?" He just bursts out.  
  
"I just told you. Weren't you listening?" Jin says calmly and drinks from his now not-so-cool Coke can.  
  
"It was more like _kiss manners_ Mr. I know all" Kazuya is now obviously irritated. How is he supposed not to be? He was just this close dammit...UGH.  
  
Noticing his irritation, Jin puts his drink down and tries to cheer him up. He didn't expect Kazuya to take it this seriously, to be honest.  
  
"Hey, it's exactly how I said. Look, just follow my moves and you mmh---"  
  
Turns out that's as much as Kazuya needed to be encouraged because he does exactly follow Jin's suit and unlike Jin, he doesn't waste even one second to close the distance between them.  
  
He is a really attentive student, Jin should admit. He did exactly as he was told.  
  
Hands cupping cheeks. Eyes determined. He is so close he can hear Jin's heartbeat in his ears. Or maybe that's his own heart beating so hard against his ribcage he mistakes it with Jin's. His head though, is tilted something near 40 degrees or more. But it's not his fault. Jin skipped the lips part. If he had got there, he'd have known with just 15 degrees there's no way you could touch the lips. No matter how plump and full they are...  
  
"Like this?" Kazuya asks as he pulls away slowly, a little breathlessly.  
  
Jin stares. His tongue darts out to lick his lips for a moment. His cheeks starts to burn a million shades of red as his brain processes what just happened. He stares a little more and blushes a lot more before he finally stutters, "I...I'm not quite sure"  
  
Well. Kazuya didn't expect that one.  
  
"Eh? So that was wrong?" It felt so right to him though. More than right even.  
  
"I don't know, ok? It was..." Jin clears his throat and tries again, "It was my first time too."  
  
There's no difference between Jin's face and the red design of Coca Cola on his can now.  
  
"What? But...but you said you knew. You promised to teach me. I thought you've done it before..." Kazuya's voice trails off suddenly as the realization slowly sinks in.  
  
_It was Jin's first too..._  
  
Jin visibly squirms in his seat. He feels kind of guilty now that Kazuya looks at him like that. He just wanted to help but seems like he only managed to mess this up too.  
  
"I never said I knew. But I've seen others doing it. And...and you seemed so enthusiastic and hyped up....I thought I could help a little?" Jin offers an apologetic smile, dreading what Kazuya may say next.  
  
To his surprise though, he bursts out laughing, making Jin even more confused and lost than he already was. He just keeps looking at him dumbfoundedly because his laughter seems unstoppable.  
  
What's so funny? Kazuya answers his question 2 minutes later.  
  
"I can't fucking believe you. You made up all that speech from yourself? Place your hand like this. Raise your head like that. Jin, seriously you're unbelievable." He mocks between his laughter. It's just fucking ridiculously unbelievable.  
  
"I didn't make it up!" Jin insists childishly but Kazuya is too busy laughing at him, he just ignores his protests.  
  
"They're important. It's rude if you kiss someone without doing them. Are you listening? Hey!" Jin punches him in the shoulder in a failed attempt to collect back his pride. Kazuya just laughs harder.  
  
"Yeah yeah like I buy this bullshit anymore." He coughs a couple of times as he gets up. It's been a while he didn't laugh at anyone like this.

The thing about Jin is, he has a heart as big as the sky and as innocent as a child and that alone can cover for all of his other flaws most of the times so Kazuya really can't mind his foolishness even if he wants to.  
  
The sun is already setting as they finally decide to head home. The moody summer sky above their heads changes its color every few steps they take until it finally fixes on a pleasant pinkish purple by the time they've passed half the way. Walking alongside the streets, their shoulders bump into one another occasionally. The endless chirping sound of cicadae fills their ears. A gentle breeze caresses their faces, cooling their cheeks.  
  
Kazuya sighs happily. He just loves this.  
  
Though the air is much cooler now, he somehow feels so warm inside. Summer evenings are his favorite time of the year. Everything just feels better. Feels so peaceful and soothing. He could live in this moment all his life if possible.  
  
When tomorrow comes, he will face the same routine again. He has to struggle for every little thing others take for granted with less effort than him. He has to fight for every single step. But that doesn't matter now. Not at this very moment when Jin is right beside him. Lost in his thoughts maybe but still just next to him. Kazuya thinks he may be able to fight them all if it means he can stay by Jin's side like this for all eternity.  
  
Just when he thinks this cozy silence between them will go on forever Jin suddenly breaks it.  
  
"It was not that bad" he blurts out, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.  
  
Kazuya halts in his step. He stops and looks at him. His heartbeat raising on its own.  
  
_What exactly?_ He is debating whether to ask or not when Jin speaks again.  
  
"Grape Fanta."  
  
Oh. That. Of course.  
  
He nods, not sure to be disappointed or relieved.  
  
"It was not as weird as I expected it to be." Jin admits, facing down, kicking invisible rocks with his sneaker.  
  
"It tasted nice." He finally looks up, his cheeks suspiciously seem redder than they were two seconds ago.  
  
Kazuya opens his mouth to point out Jin didn't even try a sip but before he can form a word Jin's already running down the street.  
  
Right. They part ways here.  
  
"By the way" Jin shouts as he gets far away, "I don't know who you want to kiss but whoever it is, don't just do it out of the blue. That would scare the life out of them."  
  
Standing there in the middle of the street, grinning stupidly at Jin's figure getting smaller and smaller, Kazuya doesn't care if he's glared at or even judged by the strangers passing by when he shouts back a loud blissful "Idiot"  
  
Kazuya is just so happy from the bottom of his heart, he doesn't care about anything anymore.  
  
☆~☆~☆~☆  
  
Jin is dreaming. A really really sweet dream. Like one of those when you know you're dreaming but still you don't want to wake up, you want to make it last as long as possible, trying to burn every detail on your memory. Jin is having one of those.  
  
His asleep mind doesn't seem to be able to find a word to describe how at peace it is. It feels like he's been given a special visit to heavens. Everything feels so soothing in his dream he'd not complain if he never wakes up from it.  
  
He murmurs something incoherent and turns around as his lips curve up into a faint smile.  
  
There's a kid there. A very tiny fluffy kid, wrapped up in snowy white clothes, looking like an angel. He suddenly pops up in Jin's dream out of thin air, smiling so warmly when he notices Jin.  
  
Jin can't stop looking at him. He's just so beautiful.  
  
His dark hair frames his face. His milky skin is so clear that makes Jin wants to touch it. His elegant lips so soft and pink and there's a nice curve in them when they turn into a small smile. And then there's that smile....He has the brightest smile in the world. Jin's whole existence fills with pure delight every time he blesses him with his smile.  
  
But it's those eyes that encourage Jin to take a step forward. He's got the most charming eyes. Jin willingly loses himself in the depth of those hazel orbs, letting them captivate his soul thoroughly. He doesn't even try to cut his eyes off his little angel. Not for just a second.  
  
As if to be mesmerized, Jin reaches his hand, and gets closer. He suddenly feels the urge to give this delicate creature a warm huge hug. He needs to confirm it for himself whether he's real or not. He just needs to at least hold him once.  
  
But the faster Jin walks, the further he flies. Jin doesn't seem to be able to keep up. He wants to say 'wait' to say 'come back' but he doesn't get the chance. The angel doesn't let him. Instead, he opens his mouth to talk and before he utter a mere word, Jin already knows his voice must be just as sweet as his looks.  
  
He speaks but the sound coming out of his mouth is nothing like human voice. Jin doesn't catch what he's saying at first. Maybe his ears don't function in dreamland? He tries again. Listens more carefully and...  
  
It sounds like a....ring?  
  
And it repeats. Then another one. And another and it gets louder by the second and Jin suddenly jolts awake. Disoriented.  
  
What the hell. He can still hear it.  
  
It takes his still half asleep, half shocked brain a whole 5 minutes to realize it's not the angel's voice haunting him out of his dream but it's actually his phone, buzzing on the nightstand nonstop.  
  
Dayum. Not now. Jin groans.  
  
He knows who is calling even without looking at the contact info. He knows and that's why he doesn't want to answer. Nothing good is waiting for him on the other side of the line really. Jin can feel that with every single cell of his body.  
  
It's not like he was not expecting the call though. He knew he had to deal with it sooner or later. There is no escaping it. It's just that Jin was hoping -more like praying- he would be at least spared his night rest like any usual human being has a right to.  
  
If Kame still has any idea what "night rest" mean, of course. Jin reminds himself and roles his still closed eyes.  
  
He cracks an eye open lazily. The phone is still ringing angrily beside him. He decides to try his luck. He can pick up, mutter a quick sleepy 'not now' and instantly hang up and if all that stuff about praying and wishing upon stars and angels in dreams is true then maybe he can resume his disturbed sleep once again. Who knows maybe he can even see the rest of his dream again.  
  
Sadly though, Jin's used up his fair share of lucky days long ago because angel boy and his peaceful heaven turns into a burning hell with a very _very_ mad demon the moment he answers the phone.  
  
"THAT WAS NOT MEMORABLE ENOUGH?!? AKANISHI I SWEAR I MAKE YOU PAY FO---"  
  
And Jin just hangs up.  
  
He hurriedly throws the phone on the bed as if Kame can get out of it any moment.  
  
Holly shit. What the hell those stars are doing up there? Kame is _pissed_.  
  
If Jin was even a little sleepy 5 seconds ago, he's fully awake now. Because whoa. That was....insane. He certainly did not see that reaction coming when he was debating whether to pick up or not.  
  
And there's still much more into it because the phone, the cursed damn device, starts ringing again.  
  
"Aww please it's 4 am, Kame. Have mercy." Jin whines to his phone but the ringing just gets louder and louder.  
  
Jin even considers turning it off. Just for a heartbeat though and then immediately he dismiss the thought before his mind can give him any more funny ideas. That will make Kame way much madder. Ignoring a mad Kamenashi is like turning your back on a wild bear.  
  
That's it then. He has to confront his fate once and for all.  
  
Still, he lets the phone rings a couple of times more before answering, secretly hoping he'll give up eventually. Silly him. As soon as the line gets connected, Kame just explodes.  
  
"Don't you fucking hang up on me, you moron. Just wait until I get my hands on you, Jin. I'll make it so memorable for you, you'd shudder every time you try to forget it. Seriously. What were you even thinking with yourself? If anything, our first kiss was not fucking _unmemorable_ dammit _._ How could you say that?"  
  
Jin is not even sure what he's thinking right now let alone back then. Weighing his possible options he thinks he'd better cling to the only strategy he is good at.  
  
"Whoa whoa there. Take a breath. They say stress is not good for your skin beauty, baby"  
  
"Skin beauty is my last problem right now. Don't change the topic"  
  
Well. Strategy failed. Why does this strategy always fail?  
  
"Ok. Let's look at the bright side of this. Aren't you proud of me I didn't out us?" Jin suggests hopefully.  
  
That's really something, right? Jin is so proud of himself for that. One wrong move and everything they've built up so far would crumble into pieces. Kame can at least give him that.  
  
"Jin, just be grateful I'm not sure if this dressing room's walls are soundproof or not because if they were, I'd show how much I'm proud and trust me, you wouldn't like that." Kame scoffs.  
  
He's obviously not happy at all. Jin pities the poor ADs who have to deal with Kame today. This will be one of the worst days in their work history.  
  
Jin hears restless footsteps from the other side. Kame is walking around the room back and forth probably. He wants to tell him to sit or something when Kame speaks again.  
  
"Just tell me this. Why did you even comment on it if you didn't remember, huh? Why did you start babbling about it in the first place?"  
  
Not that now. Jin hates to talk about that specific part.  
  
"Look dude, it wasn't like I decided on that, ok? It was the game's rule. Also those clowns just refused to change the topic no matter how many times I asked them. I couldn't really do that much. And here I thought I'd be my own boss now."  
Truth hurts but his staff can be at the same level of bossiness as JE's staff sometimes. Like why does he even have to do MCs when no one really asked for that? He'd skip it if those guys didn't talk him out if it every time he has a concert.  
  
But they're still not at Kame's level, thankfully. No one can get to Kame's level.  
  
"This still doesn't justify you. Don't blame others for your actions, Akanishi."  
  
"Ahh come on, Kazu. Don't be so mean. I wasn't thrilled either when I had to keep that serious face, denying our past altogether. Just give me a break already, will you?" Jin makes a puppy face that Kame can _hear_ from hundreds of kilometers away.  
  
"Don't Kazu me now." Kame warns tiredly. When he lets out a soft sigh Jin just knows he won the argument this time.  
  
They stay silent for a while. Kame seems to be thinking to himself and Jin just lets him. He of all people is not in a hurry at all to end the call. He's somehow missed those times when they could go on hours and hours, talking about nothing and everything and they only had to finish it because one of their phones died out of charge.  
  
Good old times. Jin thinks. Maybe he should consider going back. He wants to see Kame's surprised face when he suddenly appears on his door one day he opens his eyes. He'd look cute. Jin smiles.  
  
"But you didn't really forget about it, right?" Kame asks after a while suddenly.

"You really think you can forget when your first kiss tasted like mouthwash?"  
  
"Jiiiiin" Kame is just sick of this talk already.

That question though, makes Jin even more awake. Kind of, Jin can hear hesitance in Kame's voice even from an ocean away. Kame is doubting him and that makes some unbelievably painful things to his heart. He has never been a good actor when it came to his feelings and emotions so why does Kame sound so doubtful now?  
  
"Tell me how can I ever forget?" Jin asks back. Because really how can he? His lips still tingle whenever he thinks of that hot summer day.  
  
But no answer comes. Ok. He's getting anxious little by little. Maybe he went too far. Kame is losing his faith in him.  
  
"Of course I remember, silly." Jin makes it clear.  
  
Kame is still silent though.  
  
"You know, even if my memory gets erased by aliens or even when I get amnesia, there's just one thing I'm sure I will always remember because it's treasured deep down there, in the depth of my heart..." he pauses for the dramatic effect, "You. Anything related to you. Never think I'd ever forget you, idiot. So how about stop bitching me and showing some respect now?"  
  
Honestly, Jin expected a more emotionally impressed feedback to that rather than just a snort.  
  
"Oh Jin. I do appreciate it but I've long passed that stage where you could sweet talk me out of your shits so simply, just so you know."  
  
Jin can imagine Kame's face when he was saying that and he's sure he'd punch that annoyingly pretty face if Kame were here. Good thing he's not.  
  
"You grew up much, huh?"  
  
Kame only hums in response. But that's ok with Jin because now he sounds much calmer. Judging by the silence coming from Kame's side, Jin can tell he must be settling down finally. Good. ADs and Jin can let out a relieved breath.  
  
By the way wasn't Kame on a break? Jin's mind asks. Doesn't he want to grab a bite? Does he have more meetings to be in after this? Would they give him a break again or was this the only one, which was consumed by Jin totally anyway. Won't Kame starve if he can't eat now because of him? Shouldn't he say something at least?  
  
The flood of questions that follows seems endless.  
  
He has to say something but Kame is faster and apparently he's not over their argument yet.  
  
"Why did you lie by the way?"  
  
Oh please. Jin thought they've already agreed on that part.  
  
"Isn't that obvious? What? You really wanted me to tell them how 14-year-old you tasted like?"  
  
"Not that, idiot. I mean back then when we were kids. Why were you like 'yeah I've kissed every single soul I bumped into. That's no big deal for me' when in reality, you just didn't know shit about it?" Despite his harsh tone, Kame can't help but smile a little, recalling the memory.  
  
"First of all, I didn't lie. It was you who jumped into conclusions for yourself."  
  
"Uh huh. So what do you guys call it over there? Come on Jin not telling the truth is just a nice definition for lying. Lie is lie, no matter how you disguise it" Kame points out.  
  
Here Jin has to argue. Whatever his chibi self did, Jin is sure he had not lied. He just didn't. Lying is out of the question.  
  
"Nope. What I did was pretending and for your information, I perfectly knew the process. I just never had done it before. See? It's totally different from lying." Jin insists. He'd stomp on the floor to strengthen his point if he were not sprawled on the mattress at the moment  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Why did you _pretend_ then?" Kame is way too tired to fight back so he decides Jin can have that one. But he makes sure to mock him by stressing more than enough on the last word.  
  
There's a long pause before Jin speaks again. It's going to be a hell of an awkward conversation from now on. Jin thinks.  
  
"Because....well you know because I wanted to look cool in front of you."  
  
He falls silent again for a few seconds. Saying it out loud makes it sound even more embarrassing. He clears his throat before he speaks again.  
  
"I mean you have no idea how incredibly cute you were asking those innocent questions, absorbing whatever I had to tell and....and I just wanted to appear as a really cool guy in your eyes so..." he trails off. Kame will get the rest of it himself.  
  
"Sorry" he adds quietly. Shyly.  
  
"A really cool guy would've kissed me properly instead of being a big-ass tease." Kame chuckles, "Come to think of it, you were such a terrible kisser back then though" Despite the mocking, he sounds so amused.

Which, Jin is far away from. He was not a bad kisser! He somehow feels insulted.  
  
"Hey! It was not that bad for the first time, was it? Give me some credit here" Jin whines and not that Kame can see him but he buries his face in his pillow, sulking.  
  
"Idiot. You don't have to do anything to look cool for me. I just love you the way you are"  
  
Well. That only makes Jin's cheeks burn more and his heart beats faster in a completely absurd and embarrassing way a grown-up man like him should not. He's happy no one can witness his doki-doki moments right now.

"Even when I said I forget our first kiss?"

"Don't. Start. Again" Kame warns and tries to mean it but Jin's sure he's smiling too.  
  
Speaking of kisses though, Jin remembers something he has been meaning to ask for a long time now.  
  
"By the way, you never told me who you were so desperately meaning to kiss back then. Did you finally date them?" Jin asks nonchalantly. Utterly oblivious.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Kame asks back after 5 minutes of useless effort to read Jin's mind.  
  
Useless because there's really nothing up there inside his head to read if he's serious about this. Kame is now more certain than always.  
  
"So...this means you did not?"  
  
For fuck's sake. It is not really that hard.  
  
"Oh God Bakanishi. You don't play dumb. You ARE really dumb." Kame just hangs up him furiously.  
  
Jin stares at his phone cluelessly for quite a while wondering with pure curiosity what he did now that made Kame lose it again, when it hits him. Eventually.  
  
.......shit.  
  
"Wait wait wait. You mean since then? Fucking seriously? Wait Kazu!!" He shouts at his phone so loudly all his neighbors would be disturbed if he had any.  
  
But that's just impossible. They were just mere kids. How on earth was he supposed to tell?  
  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.  
  
How could he not notice all these years? Maybe there's something terribly wrong with his brain after all?  
  
Jin curses out loud as he dials Kame again and again but no matter how many times he tries, the Japanese woman inside the phone politely sends him to voice messages each time.  
  
What the hell should he do now? He can't let it go like this. He has to do something. Not sure what. He just knows he should.  
  
Email. Right. Email. Kame has to check his emails pretty soon because of work.  
  
He has sent like 42 emails in less than 10 minutes, spamming Kame's inbox, saying how stupid and sorry he is he didn't realize such an obvious and important fact when it was just crystal clear, blaming it on childhood naivety and that one time his mother accidentally knocked his head somewhere when he was a kid and he'd be really blessed if Kame could forgive him just this once? Pretty please?  
  
He even says screw everything and writes Kame can use those shady handcuffs on him next time if that's the price to be forgiven.  
  
3 seconds after that email Jin's phone suddenly comes back into life, ringing. Just a message though.  
  
"With the blindfold?" It says.  
  
He just fucking knew it. Ugh.  
  
"With the blindfold" Jin writes back reluctantly and regrets it even before he clicks on send.

The things he has to do for his teenage self's idiocy. Really though. Would it kill him to pay more attention to his surroundings back then?  
  
"Deal" Comes Kame's reply soon after. At least he's forgiven now. He repeats that in his mind in an attempt to distract himself from the dark side.

"But only just once, ok?" he hurries to add. There's no way in hell Jin goes through that shit ever again. He still gets shivers sending up his spine from the last time. With that...spiderish kind of toy.

Plus, who knows when they meet again? Now that Jin thinks about it more, he has tons and tons of work to do while he's in the US. Kame might even forget about it by the time he goes back.  
  
Or Jin prefers to believe so.  
  
That's until Kame's next message makes his phone screen lights up once again.  
  
"Well, that's for sure. But the collar from the last time is a must. It's besides other things."  
  
"And the ropes, of course"  
  
"And that new ga---"  
  
He knew it. Jin just fucking knew he has been sleeping with a devil all along. He will never go back to the same country as Kamenashi Kazuya ever again. He won't set foot in his motherland anymore. Sayonara, Japan.   
  
Turning off his phone, trying to sleep and failing, praying to all gods that at least the angel boy has not sold his soul to evil and waiting for him with a scythe in his nightmares, Jin never gets to read that one last message Kame sent before he goes to complete yet another productive day in the entertainment industry.  
  
It read: "I may drop over soon. Be prepared"


End file.
